Ultimate Avengers
by USAgent
Summary: A Parallel Avengers Universe


He will always remember the screams. The cries of pain and anguish from the injured. The survivors clawed their way through the rubble, as firefighters, police officers, and civillians helped out in the effort to free them from their prison. A tall, well-built young man with blonde hair worked feverishly. Like others, he felt compelled to act. In the shadow of this terrible travesty, he felt it was his duty to help. He moves quickly, his strength an asset in clearing rubble. He observes the others on the scene. Businessmen, construction workers, even a homeless man in tattered clothes were all working hard to try and do their part.  
  
The stench strikes his nostrils hard. It is the stench of death. He searches through the littered bodies of the dead, searching for at least one survivor. He tries to block out the stench and the images from his mind, yet they are imprinted. Forever burned on. Like a scar. He stands, unmoving. "Hey man, there's nothing we coulda done..." The voice of a... a friend? He couldn't tell, but he assumed that's what it was. He says nothing, just turns from the uniformed man and walks past the malnourished survivors. Their eyes is something that he won't forget. The terror. He will always remember the terror. "H...h..." A sound...? A voice...? A survivor... has to be. He moved aside the dead bodies, seeing the face of a young boy, no more than 16, lying among the dead and decayed. Carefully, he cradled the young boy. "It's okay... you're safe, now."  
  
He moved aside the rubble, seeing the face of a young woman, not much more than 20, lying among the rubble of what was once a symbol of the American economy. Carefully, he cradled the dead body. "It's okay... you're safe, now." "Hey!" The bum looked to see a police officer running towards him. "Survivors?" the officer asked, moving towards the bum and feeling the neck of the woman. "No, she's dead." "It's okay... it's all okay..." he continued whispering to the dead woman. "C'mon pal, she's dead," the officer repeated. "There's nothing more you can do." "They'll pay..." "Look, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, we've got a situation here, and you need to leave this to people who are trained to deal with this sort of thing." "They'll pay..." The bum lunged forward, trying to go back to the rubble, but the officer forced him back. "Calm down!!" the officer shouted. Other officers ran over, trying to restrain him. "Someone get this guy outta the way!!" "Hey, ease up!!" The young, well-built blonde man ran towards them. "He's just trying to help out," he stated. "Like all of us, he just wants to do his part." The officers looked at the man, before one of them spoke up. "Doesn't matter, we need this area clear of civillians. Too much damage has already been done, and this should be left to rescue personnel. That includes you, too." "C'mon," the blonde man said, putting an arm on the bum's shoulder. "Let's get you a cup of coffee or something. The bum continued to mutter the same words. "They'll pay..."  
  
One Month Later... "As you can see, sir, profits have shrunk a bit from last month. We suspect this is due in no small part to Stark Enterprises." "Stark? Feh. That daddy's boy is no concern to us." "Although that may have been true in the past, Mr. Hammond, it looks as if we've severely underestimated young Anthony's abilities. Ever since he inherited his father's company, he's been making all the right moves." "Stark was always a strong competitor, but he was never able to top us. But his son... his son is extremely bright. He's just as ruthless and intelligent as... well, with all due respect... as you, sir." "Tony Stark is nothing more than a spoiled brat," Hammond stated. "He's more at home with a glass of champagne and a supermodel than he is in the business world." The figures don't lie, Mr. Hammond. According to this, Oracle Inc.'s stock has declined, while Stark Enterprises's stock has steadily risen. It seems as if he's at home with both." Hammond stood from his chair. "If you gentlemen will excuse me for a moment... I have something to attend to." He stepped out of the boardroom and pulled out a cell phone. After dialing, he pressed it to his ear. "It's Hammond. We've got a problem. No, it's not Osborn or Hammer. It's Stark. Yes, somehow he managed to nudge us out of the top spot. I know he's been developing that prototype, but perhaps there's a way to..." Hammond stopped as the party on the other end of the phone spoke. After a few minutes, Hammond smiled. "Thank you, that's perfect." He turned off the phone and returned to the boardroom. "Gentlemen, I don't think we'll have to worry about Tony Stark much longer." "Why do you say that?" "It's recently been brought to my attention that the government has discovered that the terrorists used Stark's technology to bypass airport security." The other board members smiled at this. Hammond returned to his seat. "Now then, let's continue on with business. How are the special projects coming along?" "Glad you mentioned that, sir," one of the board members spoke up, opening a file folder. "The gamma research conducted by Dr. Banner has been proceeding quite well, actually. We may have a working gamma-powered weapon ready ahead of schedule." "And the disposal program?" Hammond asked. "Going quite well. Jack McKenzie has absolutely no memory of his past life. He's fully accepted both his role in Oracle Inc., and the memories we implanted in him." "And how is the other?" "Probably somewhere on the streets, lying in his own shit." Hammond smiled. "Good work."  
  
"Bartender... gimme another..." "Man, don't think I've ever seen a lady who can hold her liquor that well," the bartender stated to the young, blonde woman. "Yeah, guess it's a skill..." she muttered, taking a drink from the whiskey- filled glass. "I just can't believe it, y'know? Ten years of service, right outta high school, and then they just toss me aside like that." "Who's 'they'?" the tender asked. "What happened?" "Once I graduated high school, I joined the Air Force..." she began. "It was great. I was a natural, they said. Flew a bunch o' missions for them. Everything was going great - I was on easy street." "So what changed all that?" "I had just finished logging in some flight hours. An' as I was heading back, somethin' happened. I blacked out or somethin', because when I woke up, I was surrounded by these pink... things that were talkin' in some weird language. They looked human, except their skin was... was pink. They were aliens, hadta be. I never believed in alla that Roswell crap, but now I think it was true... maybe that's why they came after me, 'cause I am... was... USAF. I dunno. They did... things... to me. Dunno what exactly since I was out the entire time." "I... see..." the man stated. "Well, 'captain,' I think you've had just about enough." "Yeah yeah..." she muttered. "You're just like my superiors an' the review board... called me a mutant lunatic 'cause of what I can do... I'm not a mutant though... it was those aliens..." She stared at the bartender who just had a sarcastic look on his face. "Fine, don't believe me... just gimme another drink..."  
  
I hate you, Gyrich. I honestly don't give a shit if you're my superior, I still hate you. I joined the NSA to protect my country, not to deal with egotistical, asshole bigots like you. Ever since September 11, you've got me tracking terrorist connections. Now, it looks like I've got a lead. How good it is depends on the situation. Just gotta wait for the contact inside a parking garage. A parking garage. Talk about clichéd. I feel like I'm in a Quentin Tarantino movie. "Excuse me..." My ears perked up at the sound, and I turned, ready to draw my gun at a moment's notice. "Something I can help you with?" "It's a bright day outside." That's the cue. "Too bad it's so dark in here." "Agent Ba--" "Quiet," I warn him. "No names. Got it?" He nodded and slowly stepped forward. "What information do you have for me?" I asked. "Oracle Inc." "Oracle? What do they have to do with terrorism?" "They've got their claws in everything. I used to work for them before I discovered their secrets." "Like what?" "Conspiracy for one. They've had dealings with the government for years." "The government?" "Oracle Inc. is just a front. Jim Hammond isn't a real person, he was created by the US government and placed in charge of Oracle. The government has full control of Oracle, and since they're a major presence in the stock market, that means that the government has too much influence in the stock market." "Riiiiiight," I tell him, turning away. "Look man, I've got a job to do. Don't waste my time with this cra--" "I'm not lying. Jim Hammond doesn't exist." "I've met Jim Hammond, I know he exists." "No, you don't. What you met wasn't human." "Then what is it? What is he?" "I can't talk much longer, I've already risked too much by telling you this." The man placed a briefcase on the ground. "Open it up," I warned him. I can't be too careful in situations like this. Especially with the story he just told me. He popped open the briefcase. Inside were files and documents. "Everything you need to know about Oracle is in here. It's all yours." He closed it again and walked off. I picked up the briefcase and walked back to my car. This would be interesting...  
  
"Agent Barton, I presume?" A stunning blonde woman stood at the door. I could see her through the peephole. Definitely supermodel material. "I'm Agent Ramona Natesh with SHIELD. You have some information?" Natesh showed off a SHIELD badge which identified her credentials. "Come on in," I told her, opening the door to the safehouse. She entered and sat down on one of the seats. "Now, what is this information you have?" "Oracle Inc.," I replied. "There's a lot about them you don't know." I pushed the open briefcase towards her and she looked through them. "Oracle's a puppet organization controlled by the government - and Jim Hammond is the biggest puppet of them all, since he doesn't exist." "This is... interesting..." Natesh stated. She seemed awfully interested in the materials, but for some reason... something wasn't right. I couldn't tell what, I just had a suspicion that maybe I shouldn't have trusted her. "Where did you get these?" "A source." "Who?" "Santa Claus." She gave me an odd look, and continued reviewing the documents. Then, she closed the briefcase and smiled. Her expression seemed extremely smug. "I'm really amazed... I would have expected better of Hawkeye." "I see you've heard the nickname," I told her. "I'm flattered. But expected more of what?" "These documents are obvious forgeries. Some of what is mentioned here is, simply put, impossible." "Like..." "Well, for example, the fact that Oracle is a puppet organization. There are just far too many checks and balances for any government faction to maintain such an elaborate facade - especially one that has lasted for so many years. And then this assumption that Jim Hammond is actually a robot? Honestly Barton, how gullible can you be?" Shit... she was right... I should've gone with my instincts and blew that guy off. Instead, I embarrass myself in front of the big leaguers. Smooth move, Barton. "If you'll excuse me, where's the bathroom?" "Right around the corner, there."  
  
"Your suspicions were correct," Natesh stated into her cell phone while in the bathroom. "Barton does have access to information which could expose Oracle. He's shown it to me, but I think that he may have made copies. I think I may have convinced him that they were forgeries, however. The credentials worked perfectly, he suspects nothing. Don't worry, I'll ensure that he's off the case. I'll report back, soon." She placed the phone back in her pocket and opened the door, stepping out. *CHK* "Don't. Move." "Barton, what do you think you're doing?" Natesh asked. "You tell me, lady," Barton replied. "Who the hell are you and who do you work for?" "I'm Special Agent Ramona Natesh with SHIELD," she replied. "You're Agent Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton with the NSA. We've been over this." "Now tell me about your little conversation in there. You're with Oracle, aren't you?" "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Like hell you don't!!" Natesh sighed deeply. "I didn't want to do this, Barton... but you leave me no choice." Her foot quickly shot out, knocking the gun out of Barton's hand. She then kicked him in the chin, and picked up the gun. "My affiliation is of no concern to you, Barton," Natesh stated. "You're in way over your head. You could have just walked away from this whole thing, but you decided to be a hero instead. I hope you also don't mind being a martyr." Clint leapt to the side, pushing a chair towards Ramona. She continued firing as he sought cover, dodging around as much as possible, and scurrying from cover to cover. He pulled up his pant leg and drew a small gun holstered there. "You can't hide forever, Barton. No matter what happens, you're going to end up in a body bag. However, if you cooperate, then I'll make it quick, and you'll be given a hero's funeral. If you choose to fight us, you'll be branded as a traitor to your country. Are you sure you want that?" Clint slowly stood up. "Hey Ramona." She turned around as he spoke. He had the gun pointed at her. "There's a reason I'm called Hawkeye." *BANG* "I don't miss." He walked over to Natesh's body and felt no pulse. He felt around to see if she was carrying anything that would be useful. He found her cell phone and on the display screen were the words, "TRACKING DEVICE IN EFFECT." "Shit..." he muttered, running towards the table. He opened the briefcase and made sure all the documents were there. One file fell out, and he picked it up, and for the first time, he noticed the name stamped on it. Project: WEAPON X. "Weapon X...?" Clint opened it up and began to read through it. It had reports of the government's attempt to create super soldiers prior to World War II. There were three super soldiers according to the document. The first was an android which could combust into flames as well as control them - christianed the Human Torch. The second was an outsider - Namor, the supposed ruler of Atlantis who possessed incredible powers. And the third was created in part by technology as well as using an American citizen. The super soldier serum was used on Private Steve Rogers to create Captain America. "The Invaders were created by the government...?" Clint muttered. He heard noises from outside, and quickly shoved the file into the briefcase and ran for the exit. He ran for his car, and quickly drove off. As he did, he saw armed men invading his safehouse. The vehicles they drove were government-issue. "They're feds..."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" "Hey Gail, I'm--UMPH!!" The young woman leapt at her fiancé. "Whoa, whoa, easy..." he stated. "Man, not even the Germans were that tough..." "Oh god, I'm so glad you're alive!!" "It's great to see you, too, babe. But now, the war's over. And now, we can live through our own live--" *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* "Just a second," Gail stated, opening the door. "Who--" The door was shoved open as men in suits stormed into the house. "Who the hell are you?!" the man demanded. "What are you doing here?" "I'm extremely sorry about this, Captain," one of them stated. "None of us want to be here right now, but orders are orders. I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." "LIKE HELL I AM!!" He delivered a punch to one of them, shattering the man's jaw. Two others rushed him, trying to hold him down. Yet, his strength was incredible, enough to overwhelm them both. *BANG* "No..." the Captain muttered. He saw his fiancé lying on the ground, blood coming from her head. Her eyes were blank and empty - devoid of the passion they once possessed. "GAIL!!!" he exclaimed. "YOU SONS OF BITCHES!!!" One of them pistol-whipped him, and then the world faded to black.  
  
"How have you been doing?" the blonde man asked. "Sleepless nights..." the bum replied, sipping his coffee. "I really appreciate everything you've done to help me." "It's my pleasure," the man stated. "You were just trying to help that day." "Thanks." "What about these dreams?" "It's... odd..." the bum began. "I see men dying, bullets flying. I see... fire. And I see a beautiful woman. Recently, I've been having the same dream. I come home to my fiancé, and then she's killed. Then, I wake up. I also keep seeing something red..." "Hunh..." the man muttered. "That is weird." "I haven't seen you lately." "Been busy with work," the man replied. He looked at his watch. "Oh, I gotta get going. I'll see you later." He placed some money on the table to pay for the coffee. As he began to walk out the door, he stopped and turned towards the bum. "Y'know, it's funny... I just realized that we don't even know each other's names," he stated. He extended his hand. "I'm Steve." "Funny..." the bum muttered, shaking his hand. "That's my name, too." "Really?" the man asked. "Yeah... Steve... Steve Rogers." "Look alive, girls, ya got a new squad leader," the commanding officer stated. "Say hello t' Uncle Sam's latest weapon against the Nazis - Captain America!" Captain America as he was called was dressed in a uniform similar to the rest of the troops, except it was far brighter, far more patriotic. The soldiers had no comments, simply grumbles of acceptance. They were tired, and they wanted to go home. "Have fun..." the commanding officer muttered to the Captain before exiting. "Hey blue boy - what's with that shield ya got strapped to yer ass?" one of the soldiers asked. "Watch it, Dugan!" one of the other soldiers commented. "Show some respect, man!" "Ahh, go t' hell, Barnes." "Enough of that," the Captain ordered. He gave Dugan a hard stare. "Both of you." "Just ignore 'im, sir," Barnes stated. "What's your name?" the Captain asked. "Private James Buchanan Barnes," he replied with a salute. "But my friends call me Bucky." "Where you from, Bucky?" "Long Island," he replied. "Got myself a girl waiting for me back home."  
  
"Barnes..." He slowly walked towards the front door and rapped lightly on it. An elderly man opened the door and looked at him. "What do you want?" he asked. "B-B-B-" the man began. "What?" the old man asked. The bum simply stared at him for a few moments. "Bucky..." "Who the hell are you?" Bucky asked. "It's me..." the bum replied. "Steve." "Steve who?" Bucky asked. "Rogers." Bucky looked down for a moment, then looked back at Steve, his face contorted in anger. "Get the hell off my property." "Don't you remember me?" Steve asked. "Don't you remember Normandy? Berlin? We ran some pretty hairy capers together." "This your idea of some sick joke?" Bucky asked. "Get the hell out of here before I call the cops!" Steve gripped the door and squeezed it tightly. It cracked under the pressure. He moved his hand, and Bucky saw the imprint of his fingers left on the wooden door. He slipped on the glasses which hung around his neck and stared at Steve for a few minutes. "Cap...?" Steve stiffened suddenly and saluted. Bucky removed the chain lock and opened the door fully. He gripped Steve's arm and pulled him in. Across the street, a man seated in a van lifted up a cell phone. "He's made contact. Call for back-up. If this guy's half as good as the legends say he is, we're gonna need it."  
  
The barred door slid across the track, and it locked into place once it closed. Clint Barton leaned against the bars and sighed. "I've heard about you." Clint turned around to see a younger man sitting on one of the cots in the cell. There was something around his neck with a blinking light. He stood and slowly walked over to Clint. "Somethin' you want?" Clint asked. The man looked down for a moment, then swung his fist. It connected with Clint's jaw. "Fucking traitor!!" he spat. Clint looked up at him. His hand reached out to his lip and wiped the blood away. "You've got it all wrong, pal," Clint stated. "I was set up." His fist flew out and jammed into the man's abdomen. He winced in pain. Clint pulled his arm back and slammed it against the man's face. "Hey, break it up!!" Clint stood and let the man fall to the ground. "I wanna talk to a lawyer!" Clint shouted. "I've got rights!" "You don't got shit," the guard replied. "Now just sit down and shut up! That goes for you, too, Astrovik!" The guard walked away and Clint looked at the man the guard called Astrovik. As the guard walked away, Clint heard him mutter the words, "fucking mutie." "Astrovik?" Clint asked. "Mutie? Why does that ring a bell?" "Maybe you heard about the violent mutant named Vance Astrovik who killed his father," Astrovik replied. "What you didn't hear was that my father was abusive and drove my mother to kill herself. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and he paid the price. I snapped the bastard's neck with my mind."  
  
"I'm guessing that's the reason for that fine piece of jewelery you got around your neck." Vance glared at Clint. "Traitor..."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!" Tony Stark exclaimed, holding up a paper. The headline read, "STARK - DADDY'S BOY OR TERRORIST?" "Don't worry about it too much," his assistant stated. "I mean, the tabloids are always overexaggerating things." "It's the Daily Bugle!" Stark exclaimed. "'FBI has recently discovered evidence that links billionaire industrialist Anthony Stark with the terrorists of September 11th. Sources state that Stark's technology was used to bypass airport security.' What sources?! Where the hell are they getting this information from?" "I--I don't know, sir," the assistant replied. "I don't believe this..." Tony muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Get me my lawyer. We're gonna sue these bastards for slander!" "Well... it's not that simple, sir..." the assistant stated. "To sue them for slander, it would have to be, y'know, false." "It is false," Tony hissed. The phone rang and he snapped it up. "Stark. What? You're kidding... no, tell me you're kidding... You're not kidding... Just great." He slammed the phone down. "JUST FUCKING PERFECT!!!" "Sir...?" "The government has frozen my assets," Tony stated. "And there's a warrant out for my arrest." "Sir... I..." "Shut up, let me think..." He sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin for a few seconds. He stood and opened the doors which led out of his office. He pressed the elevator call button. "Sir...?" "Some technology turned up missing months ago," Tony began as he walked into the elevator. His assistant followed him just as he slid a keycard in the access slot for the sub-basement level. "It makes perfect sense, that technology must have been used to bypass the security. I'm being framed." "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to wipe it all out," Tony replied. "Something stinks about this whole situation." The doors opened, and Tony walked down a metal corridor, with his assistant following him. "Activate security," he ordered. "Full lock-down, no one gets in, or out." "Sir...?" "Dammit Hogan, there's no doubt in my mind that SHIELD's on their way here right now! I don't have much time!" "You're resisting arrest?" "Damn straight." A retinal scan confirmed his identity, and he walked into a small room surrounded by computers with Hogan following him. "Voice key authorization - Stark, Anthony," he stated. "Protocol 000-666." {{ VOICE KEY AUTHORIZED INITIATING COMMAND }} "Stop, belay last command," Tony ordered. "Code Alpha-Epsilon-Omega. Project: PROTEUS to remain unaffected." "PROTEUS?!" Hogan exclaimed. "Sir, you can't be seri--" "Initiate." {{ INITIATED }} "Sir, please don't tell me..." "Good luck at finding a new job, Hap," Tony muttered. "I've just activated the failsafe virus in Stark Enterprises mainframe. By the time the government gets to it, nothing will be of use to anyone." "But PROTEUS..." "If I'm going to be proven innocent, I've gotta do it myself." He exited the room with Hogan following. An airlock at the end of the hallway opened and Tony stepped inside. "Voice key authorization - Stark, Anthony," he stated. "PROTEUS activation - code delta." Hogan stood outside the airlock as the PROTEUS armor was fitted to Tony's body. "It's got enough firepower to take out a third-world country," Tony stated. "Should be enough to prove a little rich boy's innocence..." "But it hasn't been tested yet!" Hogan exclaimed. "Patch me into the intercom system," Tony ordered. The computers processed his command. {{ "ATTENTION ALL EMPLOYEES, THIS IS TONY STARK. AT THIS MOMENT, THE SECURITY SYSTEM HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED. STARK ENTERPRISES IS NO MORE, YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES TO EVACUATE THE BUILDING!!" }} At this, Hogan and the other technicians ran for the stairwell. "Computer, open launch doors." A skylight opened above Tony's head, and he looked upwards to see the sky. "Commence launch..." {{ PROTEUS LAUNCH IN FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE... }} The armor's thrusters activated, sending Tony Stark flying through the air in an untested prototype. A few minutes later, Stark Enterprises was gone in a ball of flame.  
  
"Yes, I just saw it on CNN," Hammond stated into his phone. "You're worried? Why? This is exactly what we wanted. Stark Enterprises is out of the picture." He listened to the man speak on the opposite end for a few moments. "Fuck the prototype!" Hammond exclaimed. "It may take some time, but we'll be able to find a sufficient substitute. In fact, we may have one sooner than expected... Yes, I think I may have rooted out Barton's informant. Don't worry, he's being dealt with."  
  
My name is Dr. Bruce Banner. I'm an employee of Oracle, Inc. I was asked to use my research on gamma radiation to create a powerful new weapon, which is being produced by Oracle for the government. Despite the fact that Oracle is the government. They know what I'm doing. They want me to create the next atom bomb. They think they've got me cornered. They think that they've got me dead to rights. They're wrong. There's always a chance for escape. And I have one. I won't let Oracle win this battle.  
  
Janet van Dyne pulled her clothes on as her latest "customer" slept soundly on the small cot in the laboratory. This wasn't the first time she performed favors for Dr. Henry Pym. It was a business, and she needed to pay the bills somehow. However, she never really got a good look at what he did. She looked around the lab, and examined the various instruments present. Her hands ran over a small canister and she picked it up. She examined it closely and continued to walk forward. She didn't take notice of a cable sticking out in front of her and tripped over it, falling to the ground with the canister. The glass shattered, and some sort of gas emitted from it. She stood in shock and braced her hands against something. She looked down and saw that it was a robotic head of some sort, with "U1" engraved on its forehead. She ran out in horror.  
  
"Can I get you something?" Bucky asked. "You want a beer? Wanna shower? Shave? Anything?" "Just came to talk," Steve replied as he sat down. Bucky walked over to him and handed him a beer bottle. He sat down in a chair and opened his bottle.  
  
"So what happened to you?" Bucky asked. "After the war, you kinda dropped off the map. I figured that you and Gail might've gone into some sort of... whaddaya call it... witness protection program. Y'know, to protect you from Nazi sympathizers or something." He gave Steve a once-over. "But if they treat them this bad, I'm glad I wasn't asked to go into it." "That's not what happened at all..." Steve muttered. Images flashed before his eyes. "They... they came to my home... shot Gail and took me prisoner..." The memories come in flashbacks. "Get that probe in..." "Extent of his abilities..." "His 'creator' would be proud..." "Don't forget that tissue sample..." "Too dangerous to live." "He's no threat..." "Kill him?! What are you, crazy? What soldier is gonna kill Captain America?" "I remember them talking about what they were going to do to me..." Steve continued. "All right... so what do we do, then?" "How much of a threat can a homeless man with amnesia really pose?" "And the rest is a blur..." Steve muttered. "The next thing I remember was waking up on the streets, and I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. I wandered around like that for decades, my mind fractured. "But then... the attacks... they jogged my memory somehow. Almost like a... a catalyst."* ( *Last issue - Dino ) He clenched his fists, which caused his knuckles to turn white. "They took everything from me..." he muttered. "Life... liberty... pursuit of happiness... they were all just a joke to them, something that they could tamper with. I gave them my all, and this is how they repaid me. Because of them, I lost it all." He placed the bottle on the table and looked down at his hands. "They won't get away with this. I won't let them. I swear to God I'll hunt down any man still alive who was involved with this. And I'll make them pay..." Bucky stood, leaving his bottle on the table. "I'll be right back," he stated. He walked out of the room for a moment and came back with something wrapped in a sheet of some sort. He handed it to Steve. "You gave this to me at the end of the war, told me that your fighting days were over," Bucky stated. "If you're gonna go after whoever did this to you, you'll need this." Steve pulled the dusty sheet away, revealing a large, circular shield with a star in the middle, and colored red, white, and blue. He ran his hand over it, remembering what it felt like to hold it. *CRASH* Steve instantly jumped from his seat as government soldiers stormed the house. "Shoot to kill!!" one of the agents shouted. Steve hurled the shield at one of them, and it broke the man's jaw with a sickening crack. It flew back into his hands, and he used it as a battering ram to slam into another agent with it. He slipped it back on his arm and grabbed Bucky, pulling him towards the stairs and out to the roof. "Lemme go, Cap..." Bucky said. "I'm just an old man, I'll slow you down. Go find my granddaughter, though. She's the one ya gotta protect." "No chance," Steve argued. "I'm not leaving you behind, Bucky." He gripped onto Bucky's waist and ran across the roof, leaping to another house. "Back-up, dammit!!" one of the agents shouted into his comm unit. Steve continued ro race across the rooftops, running closer to the city. As he did, he heard the sound of a chopper. He turned to see a military helicopter hovering near them. "Hold on," Steve ordered. "I'm holdin..." Bucky muttered. Steve leapt from the building, hurling his shield at the chopper. It struck the blades and caused serious damage. The pilot lost control of the chopper, and it fell towards the ground. Steve landed on the ground, using himself to shield Bucky. "That was a close one, eh Bucky?" he stated with a grin. "Guess the old man's still got it." There was no response given. "Bucky...?" He looked down at his friend. "Bucky?!" His fingers fumbled around for a pulse on his neck, but he didn't need to feel for one. He's seen enough death to know that a body looks one way when it's alive, and another when it's dead. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes died on that day of a heart attack. And Steve Rogers was left with nothing more than a shield. "Don't worry, partner..." he muttered. "I'll get those bastards for you..."  
  
He picked up the shield and slipped away into the sewers, moments before the government agents arrived on the scene of the accident. To them, this was a simple waste removal operation. Tie up the loose ends and go home. They hadn't counted on one thing, however. Captain America was reborn. And there would be hell to pay. "Angelica!" The teenaged redhead turned to face her friend once she exited the guidance office. "Yeah?" Angelica asked. "What happened?" her friend asked. "Why'd they call you down?" "Nothing, just wanted to let me know that my grandfather died," Angelica replied. Her attitude and demeanor seemed extremely normal. She walked past her friend down the hall. "What?!" her friend asked. "Did you just say your grandfather died?!" "Yup." "And this doesn't bother you?" "Nope." "How can you say that?!" "Trina - there was nothing special about my gramps," Angelica replied. "He was an old crank who did nothing but sit in bed, watch TV, and bitch about democrats. And I swear, if I had to sit through one more of his damn, 'when I was in the war' speeches - I would've killed him myself." "I don't believe this!" Trina exclaimed. "He was your grandfather! And you act like he was nothing!" "That's because he was nothing," Angelica stated. "Nothing more than an old ba--" "Miss Jones." Angelica spun on her heel to see the principal walking towards her. A man and a woman in dark suits flanked him. "What's going on?" she asked. "Could you excuse us?" the principal said to Trina. "Yeah... sure..." Trina replied. She looked at Angelica. "I'll catch up with you later." Once Trina walked off, Angelica spoke up. "Who are these two?" "I'm Special Agent Jack Paris," the man replied and showed his badge. "This is my partner, Tracy Raymond." "We're CIA," Raymond stated as well and flashed her badge. "What do you want with me?" Angelica asked. "We're here to offer you protection," Raymond replied. "Your grandfather was a soldier in World War II. After the war, he worked with us in the CIA." "On what?" "That's classified," Paris stated. "However, what we can tell you is that during the Cold War, your grandfather made some powerful enemies. We believe that they're responsible for his death." "What does any of this have to do with me, then?" Angelica asked. "We believe the same enemies which killed your grandfather have also targeted you," Raymond replied. "If you come with us, we promise to protect you." Angelica looked from Raymond and Paris to the principal, and then back. "Guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"  
  
Angelica Jones exited the school, with Jack Paris and Tracy Raymond on either side of her. Paris pointed towards a black car and they began to walk in that direction. "Is there anything you can tell me about what my grandfather did?" Angelica asked. Paris and Raymond remaind silent. "Oooookay..." "Just cooperate with us, and you'll be fine," Paris stated. He was about to open Angelica's door, when something fell out of the air and slammed into him. "GET DOWN!!" Raymond ordered. She shoved Angelica back and drew her gun, taking aim. Paris slid back, blood on his lip. Standing before them was a man dressed in ratty clothing with stragly hair and a beard. He seemed as if he came off the streets. However, he also carried a clean and polished circular shield - which had red and white stripes as well as a star in the center. Raymond began to unleash gunfire on the man, but he blocked with his shield. He hurled it at her and it knocked the gun from her hand. The shield flew back at him, and he gripped it firmly. "You're her," he stated, once he spotted Angelica. "Bucky's granddaughter."  
  
"Get back!" Angelica shouted, as she lifted her hands up in protection. Without warning, instense heat blasts flew from her hands, and struck the shield. Captain America looked on in shock, as did Angelica. "Did I do that...?" she asked.  
  
"Tracy..." Paris stated in a whisper to his partner. "I saw it, Jack," Raymond replied. "Our orders were to eliminate any possible threats..." "I'd say she definitely falls under that category." "On three, then?" "Right..." Raymond stated. She pulled up her pants leg and drew another gun holstered there. "THREE!!" The two CIA agents leapt to their feet and began to fire at Captain America and Angelica Jones. Cap moved swiftly and deflected the bullets with his shield. It's been decades since he was able to do this, he shouldn't be able to still move this way. But, to him, it's second nature. Like riding a bike. Angelica Jones, on the other hand, is unfamiliar with this whole situation. Thirty minutes ago, she was a teenage girl who was into punk rock and body piercings. That was before the school counselor informed her that her grandfather died. Before two CIA agents approached her and told her to come with them. Before some strange bum with a shield attacked them. But now, as she watched the CIA agents who were supposed to protect her begin firing on her as well as the bum, she came to the realization that she was lied to. And Angelica Jones hates being lied to. "Assholes..." she muttered, as her eyes began to glow brightly. "Burn." She extended her hands and beams if intense, microwave energy erupted forth. The last thing ever said by Jack Paris and Tracy Raymond were screams of agony as they burned to death. Without warning, Captain America ran into her, pulling her aside. "Stupid girl..." he muttered. "You've just given them reason to target you." "Who the hell are you?" she asked. "And what's going on?" "I'm Captain America," he replied. "Your grandfather asked me to look after you moments before he died." "Shouldn't you be dead?" "I am dead," Cap replied. "And now, so are you."  
  
Los Angeles "Okay Simon, now here's how I want this scene to be played out..." the director began. "I know, Tim," Simon Williams replied. "I knew it the first time you said it. I knew it the second time you said it. And now I know it the twentieth time you're about to say it." "Then how come we have to do twenty takes, smartass?" Tim asked. "Because you people don't know how to back off and let me work my magic," Simon replied. "I don't have three Academy Awards and two Golden Globes for being a push-over." "Fucking egotistical actors..." the director muttered, walking away from Simon and off the set. "Okay, quiet on the set!" Simon stretched out a bit before the scene was about to start. As he did so, he noticed a mysterious man over by the gas lines. The scene called for Simon to save the inhabitants of a burning building, so Simon figured that the man was just a late addition to the crew. "'Wonder Man' scene 3, take 20!" Simon moved towards the building, and once he got inside, it exploded in a ball of flames. "CUT!!" Tim shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIVE, THE FLAMES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ADDED IN LATER!!! SOMEONE CALL IN THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!! NOW!!" In the rubble, something begins to stir. A slab of concrete is lifted up, and Simon stands beneath it. His clothes are in tatters from the flames, but aside from that, he seems unharmed. His eyes are also glowing red for some reason. He looks around to see the rest of the people lying dead. He hears the word "mutant" muttered throughout the crowd of onlookers as they gather around. Someone else mentions that he must've caused the explosion. "What the fuck was that?!" Simon demanded. "I should be asking you the same question!!" Tim shouted. "Me? I didn't have anything to do with this!" "Yeah right, tell me another one! Like how about the fact you just came out of an explosion without a scratch on you?!" As Simon and Tim argued, the fire department began to put out the flames. While this was in the process, two men in suits approached Simon. "Mr. Williams," one of them stated. "We're with the NSA. Could you come with us for a moment?" "What happened?" Simon asked. "We've received reports that this could be the result of Arabian terrorists," the other replied. "There are some things we'd like to talk to you about in private." Simon looks at the remains of the set, and then at Tim. "Sounds good to me," he said. The soldiers led him towards a van parked nearby.  
  
"Idiot..." From a nearby rooftop, Tony Stark watched the van leave. While he was observing the van, his armor's AI was busy trying to hack into Oracle's files. The information flashes across his retina. While he hasn't found anything he can use to clear his name with, he has discovered other informaton. "Project: GAMMA... Weapon X... Disposal..." he muttered as he read through the files. "Oracle is a puppet organization for the government - no wonder they wanted me out of the way." As he continued scanning through the files, he discovered a news report of his escape from the authorities. The media stated that, "mysterious iron man spotted leaving the scene." "'Iron Man'?" he asked himself. "Christ, what is with the media and bad names?" He noticed something else. A report on the arrest of Special Agent Clint "Hawkeye" Barton. He was arrested on charges of terrorism, but according to the secret files, he was put in prison because he was getting too close to the truth of Oracle. "Williams is already lost," Stark muttered. "But Barton... he could be useful... And I'm gonna need help if I plan on clearing my name." He engaged his thrusters and activated the suit's stealth mode as to avoid detection.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Simon asked. "Where are these bastards, and how do I stop them?" "You seem very passionate about serving your country, Mr. Williams," the man who had identified himself earlier as John Walker stated. "Good. I like that." "I figure it'd go well with my PR guys," Simon replied with a grin. "As you no doubt know, that's not exactly our chief interest." "I know, it was a jo--" Simon stopped. For the first time, he got a glimpse of the driver through the rearview mirror. He recognized him as the man who he had seen by the main gasline. "Something wrong, Mr. Williams?" Walker asked. "The driver..." Simon replied. "He's the one who caused the explosion..." "You must be mistaken," Walker stated. "No, I'm not," Simon grimly stated. "This is a set-up... you guys are playing me!" He slammed his fist down against the van's floor, going right through. "No one plays Simon Williams for a fool!!" he exclaimed. He flew straight up, through the roof of the van. "Stop the car!" Walker ordered. The driver was already in the process of pulling over when Walker delivered the command. Once the van stopped, Walker leapt out and watched as Simon flew off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Mr. Hammond, we've got a problem," he stated. "Williams recognized the man who caused the explosion. Yes sir... I understand." He signaled to his partner, who drew a gun. The driver just watched with uncertainty. Walker walked off a bit while he talked with Hammond. "You have a contingency? Good. Yes... yes, I understand." *BANG* His partner holstered the gun.  
  
"Remind me again what we're doing here?" "Like I said Firestar, the government is behind all of this," Cap replied. "This is a government office building. We should find the information we need here." "I can't believe I actually let you call me that..." Angelica muttered. "Get used to it," Cap stated. "Angelica Jones is dead. A new name will help you adjust to that fact." "Y'know, most kids my age would spend their Friday nights partying," Firestar noted. "Me, I'm hanging out with a geriatric superhero." "Just pipe down and help me search for the files..." Cap ordered. He opened up one of the file cabinets and began looking through them. "What exactly are you looking for?" Firestar asked. "...the future..." "Cap?" Captain America paused and gripped his forehead. "It's... so hard to remember..." he muttered. "Memories so jumbled..." "You've gotta remember something." "...is the future..." "I... I'm trying..." "...future... oracle... future... is future..." "Something's coming..." he muttered. "...future... oracle... is future..." "Oracle..." he muttered. "We're looking for something called oracle." "You mean the company?" Firestar asked. "Company?" Cap questioned. "Yeah... it's like, one of the largest corporations on Earth," Firestar replied. "Oracle Inc. Been around for decades. Hell, it's probably bigger than Microsoft." "Oracle... is a company?" "Didn't I just say that?" "Quiet... just... just help me look," Cap stated. He continued searching through the file cabinets. Firestar watched him for a few moments, before she noticed the computer up against the wall. She walked over to it and turned it on. "What are you doing?" Cap asked. "What is that?" "It's called a computer, 'Captain,'" she replied. "I'm bored, so I figure I might as well surf the Net." "How can you surf on a net?" "Just... don't talk." She used the computer terminal to access the Internet and immediately went to the Daily Bugle's main page. The latest headline was listed there, and it read, "TEENAGE GIRL GUNS DOWN SCHOOLMATES." Beneath it was a split picture - one side of it was Angelica's senior class photo, and the other was the sight of dead students lying on the ground - students who were gunned down in Paris and Raymond's crossfire. "Great... now I'm accused of murder thanks to you..." she muttered. She continued looking through the headlines and found something in entertainment news. "Hey, listen to this," she stated. "'On the set of his latest film, Wonder Man, action star Simon Williams caused an explosion, killing many extras and crew members. Williams himself escaped without a scratch, yet witnesses report that his eyes were glowing red. Williams then fled the scene.'" "First me, then you, and now this Williams character," Cap noted as he walked over to the terminal. "The government must be activating all their hidden super soldiers." "Super soldiers?" Firestar asked. "Yes, super soldiers," Cap replied. "Like me. How else would you have those powers?" "Does the word 'mutant' ring any bells?" "Whatever the case, we have to find him," Cap stated. "We're going to need all the help we can get."  
  
The lone bottle sat on the table, the cap lying off to the side. A slender hand reached up for it, tried to grasp it, and missed. Instead, the hand grasped the tablecloth, and the bottle fell with it. It spilled out onto the wooden floor. The young, blonde woman reached for the bottle and grasped it. Once she did, a foot covered by a Bruno Magli was placed on her hand. Her eyes drifted up towards the owner of the foot. He was a tall man, dressed in a sharp, Armani suit. His blonde hair was short and neatly combed, and his beard was trimmed perfectly. One hand rested in his pocket, and the other held a briefcase. "What a mess," he stated. "Come now, is this the best you've done for yourself?" "The fuck are you?" the woman asked. "My name is Jim Hammond," he replied. "I work for the government." "Th' gov'ment?" she asked, and began to chuckle. "They threw me out 'cause they thought I was insane." She pulled herself up onto his suit, clinging to him as if she were clinging to hope. "But they wrong!" she exclaimed. Her breath stank of cheap liquor and stale cigarettes, and the scent would've made Hammond cringe if he could experience such a sense. "I not crazy... I saw what I saw..." "Pull yourself together, Danvers!" Hammond exclaimed, and shoved her off him. He removed a handkerchief and brushed himself off, then straightened out his suit. "I know all about your discharge.* And I know about your gifts." ( *Back in issue #1 - Dino ) "Then whaddaya want?" Hammond walked towards the windows and opened the blinds. Sunlight poured into the room, and Danvers cringed. "We all make mistakes, Carol," Hammond stated. "Even those of us in the government. No one is perfect. It was a mistake to discharge you. And now, the government has need of your abilities." "How so?" she asked. Hammond placed his briefcase on the table and opened it up. He tossed a folder at her. She opened it up and saw that it contained photographs. Of four different people. One was a bum, the other was a teenaged girl, the other was an actor she saw in a movie, and the final one looked almost robotic. "These four are the four most dangerous people on Earth," Hammond stated. "Steve Rogers, Angelica Jones, Simon Williams, and Tony Stark. They're dangerous because they're superpowered threats. And we need someone with your abilities to take them out. They're mutant anarchists who plan to overthrow the government. We believe they may be connected to 9/11." Carol's face contorted with anger as she listened to Hammond and reviewed the photographs. "In short, Ms. Danvers, we want you back," Hammond continued. "Not as an Air Force pilot, but as a national hero - someone who can eliminate the superpowered threats which face our nation. Well Carol... what do you say?"  
  
"No..." she muttered. "Not Carol..." She stood up and picked up the bottle. She tossed it in the air, and then fired and energy blast at it. It became instantly vaporized. "Warbird."  
  
|[pic] | | | | |*BOOM* | | |Oracle, Inc. Specifically, Project: GAMMA. Thirty | | |minutes ago, the men and women here were going about | | |their daily routine. However, that all changed when the| | |plans orchestrated by the higher-ups in the company | | |were put into action. | | |*BOOM* | | |Now, there is chaos as people run in fear. The | | |technicians know for the moment that they are safe. | | |However, they don't know for how long. Calls were | | |placed to emergency crews, as well as to one man. | | |*BOOM* | | |That man has now arrived. Jim Hammond stormed into the | | |lab. His facial expression was not a pleasant one. He | | |heard the sounds in the background, but blocked them | | |out. Instead, he went to one of the technicians. | | |"Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going | | |on?!" Hammond demanded. | | |"I-I don't know how to explain it, sir..." the | | |technician replied. "We did as you said, we exposed | | |Banner to the gamma reactor in order to both finalize | | |the results of his experiment and to get him out of the| | |way." | | |"And...?" | | |*BOOM* | | |The technician looked at the large containment area | | |with a worried expression. His eyes were filled with | | |fear as the sounds continued. | | |"What's left of Dr. Banner is inside there..." the | | |technician stated. | | |*BOOM* | | |"The doors are adamantium... but I'm not sure how long | | |they'll hold..." | | |*BOOM* | | |Hammond looked at the doors, and smiled. | | |Everything was going according to plan. | | |[pic] | | |"WHAT THE FUCK?!" | | |Simon Williams looked at the newspaper with shock. The | | |headline read, "ACTOR SIMON WILLIAMS RESPONSIBLE FOR | | |TERRORIST EXPLOSION." | | |"That's a load of bull!" he shouted. He tore the | | |newspaper and dropped it to the ground. He shoved his | | |hands in his jacket and pulled the hood of his | | |sweatshirt over his head. He couldn't risk being | | |spotted, not after he had evaded Walker and his men. | | |There was something strange going on here, and he aimed| | |to find out what. | | |He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.| | |He dialed the first number in the memory and placed the| | |unit by his ear. | | |{{ Chet Lane. }} | | |"Chet, it's Simon." | | |{{ Simon...? }} | | |"Yeah," Simon replied. "Listen man, I've got a bit of a| | |problem." | | |{{ I can't talk to you. }} | | |"What? What are you talking about, Chet. You're my | | |agent, for crying out loud. I need your help to clear | | |up this terror--" | | |{{ I don't deal with terrorist mutie freaks. }} | | |"Chet, wait! You're not listening! I'm not a mu--" | | |*CLICK* | | |Simon looked at the phone in anger. He tensed his hand | | |slightly and crushed it within his grip as if it were | | |paper. He dropped the fragments of the cell phone and | | |looked about. Across the street was a bar. He walked | | |towards it. | | |[pic] | | |"Do we have it?" Walker asked. An agent nodded and | | |removed his headphones. | | |"We were able to locate the source of the signal." | | |"Good work," Walker stated. He looked at Chet Lane. | | |"Thanks for your help, Mr. Lane." | | |"Glad I could be of service, Agent Walker," Chet | | |replied. | | |John Walker pulled out his phone and dialed quickly. | | |"We found him," he stated. "Release the Warbird." | | |[pic] | | |Simon took another sip of his beer and sighed. | | |"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" the bartender | | |asked. | | |"No..." Simon replied. "I've just got one of those | | |faces." | | |"Nah, I'm sure I saw ya somewhere..." the bartender | | |muttered. "Was you on the news once or somethin'?" | | |"No," Simon stated, a bit of firmness in his voice. | | |"You're mistaking me for someone else." | | |He looked up at the bartender and slid his sunglasses | | |down his nose. His eyes were glowing red. | | |"Sorry... my mistake..." the bartender muttered. He | | |walked to the other side of the bar. | | |Simon took another sip of his beer and sighed. That | | |wasn't smart. He knew it. The tender could easily be | | |off making a call to the police or something. But | | |still, he needed to get the guy off his back. It may | | |have been reckless, it may have been stupid, but it | | |worked. | | |He knew it was only a matter of time before they found | | |him again. His life as he knew it was long overwith. He| | |would have to find something else. Could he change his | | |name and start a new life? Possibly, he had enough | | |money saved up. That is, if they haven't frozen his | | |accounts. | | |The door suddenly flew off its hinges, and all eyes | | |went straight for the entrance. Soldiers entered the | | |bar and began firing. The bullets struck several | | |patrons as well as the bartender. | | |Simon stood his ground, the bullets bouncing off his | | |body. He rushed forward, grabbing one of the soldier's | | |guns and snapping it in half. He picked up the soldier | | |and threw him into another. His strength and speed was | | |far superior to theirs, allowing him to destroy their | | |weapons with ease. He fought his way out of the door, | | |and saw more soldiers coming around. It was too | | |dangerous here. He didn't want to risk anymore lives. | | |He took flight in order to escape. They couldn't fly, | | |they couldn't follow him. He'd be safe for now. Without| | |warning, he was struck by an unseen force. | | |He turned to see a tall, blonde woman hovering behind | | |him. She was dressed in a flight suit, and her hands | | |began to glow. | | |[pic] | | |He sits alone during the lunch hour. | | |The other prisoners watch Clint Barton like a hawk. He | | |hears the whispers. Fucking traitor, they say. In bed | | |with bin Laden. He's heard them all. He ignores them. | | |Word spreads fast, especially in prison. | | |Clint knows what he is. He knows that he's not a | | |traitor. He's been attacked several times already. He | | |was amazed at how patriotic some prisoners can be. With| | |his NSA training, he was able to fight them off. Still,| | |they got their fair share of licks in. He has the scars| | |to prove it. | | |One of them in particular has it in for him. His | | |cellmate, Vance Astrovik. The young man is just a few | | |weeks shy of his nineteenth birthday. He's in here for | | |murder - specifically, the murder of his father. | | |Nevermind the fact that his father was an abusive | | |drunk, the fact that Vance killed his father with his | | |mutant powers is more than enough reason for him to be | | |sentenced to prison. Vance's telekinetic abilities are | | |suppressed by the use of a inhibitor collar placed | | |around his neck. The guards can control this collar by | | |remote. The guards hate Clint Barton, too. They think | | |he's a traitor. | | |The guards decide to have a little fun. | | |Vance's collar deactivates. He feels a bit of freedom. | | |He looks down at his plate, and it begins to float. He | | |grins, and telekinetically throws Clint into the wall. | | |Clint looks up just in time to see Vance's fist flying | | |at him. The impact is greater than it was the first | | |time. The effect of a telekinetic shield around Vance's| | |body increases his physical strength. | | |A prison riot ensues from the first contact Vance makes| | |with Clint. Prisoners begin fighting amongst each other| | |in order to reach Clint. There are shouts of, "that | | |fucking traitor is mine!" | | |Clint tries to block them out. He tries to ignore them,| | |tries to focus on keeping Vance on his toes. Vance's | | |TK-induced strength is too much for him, though. All | | |his training is useless against the young mutant. Vance| | |lifts his arms back. He increases the invisible TK | | |field surrounding his arms, and slams them onto Clint's| | |ears. He adds more pressure with his TK once he | | |connects. | | |Clint goes down. His ears are ringing. Blood begins to | | |leak from them. The pain is so great that he doesn't | | |hear the sound of an explosion. | | |"Who's th' Transformer?" one of the inmates asks. | | |The Iron Man stands in front of a gaping hole. He | | |glances around, his sensors taking in all the | | |information. He spots Clint lying on the ground, and | | |his onboard computer brings up the image of Clint | | |Barton that Tony downloaded earlier. | | |"I'm only here for him," Iron Man states. Through the | | |armor's speakers, his voice sounds crackled and | | |robotic. | | |"You'll have to get through me, first," Vance warns, | | |standing up. "The traitor is mine." | | |Stark's eyes narrow beneath the helmet. However, the | | |LED light that spans across the faceplate gives no | | |reaction. | | |"You don't want to go down that road, kid," he warns. | | |"Trust me." | | |"C'mon, y' fucking Voltron reject," Vance states, | | |getting into a fighting stance. "Bring it." | | |Vance ran forward, surrounding his body with a | | |telekinetic field. He stops short in front of Iron Man | | |and swings his fist around, directing all his energy | | |into the punch. Iron Man takes this chance to drive his| | |own fist into Vance's chest. The young mutant fell to | | |the ground, unconscious. | | |The rest of the inmates and the security guards just | | |stand there, eyeing him cautiously. No one was willing | | |to risk taking on a walking army. Iron Man picks up | | |Clint's motionless body, and looks down at Vance. | | |When attacked him the energy levels were off the | | |charts. Some further investigation couldn't hurt. Iron | | |Man picks up Vance as well, and engages his thrusters, | | |flying off. | | |[pic] | | |Simon Williams crashed to the ground. He slowly looked | | |up to see Warbird hovering there. He reached a hand to | | |his lip and was shocked when he saw it was bleeding. | | |"What the hell are you?" he asked. | | |Warbird gave no response, just nodded to the soldiers. | | |They began to open fire on him. Simon broke free of the| | |soldiers bullets, but was struck once more by an energy| | |blast from Warbird. She assaulted him with a barrage of| | |energy blasts. She grinned - for once, she was thanful | | |for the enhancements given to her by the pink aliens. | | |Simon fell once more to the ground. Warbird hovered | | |over him, prepared to deliver another blow, when a red | | |blur slammed against her head, forcing her back. The | | |blur traveled through the air, then boomeranged and | | |came past her once more. | | |A man with straggly blonde hair and dressed in ratty | | |clothes caught the red, white, and blue shield. | | |Standing at his side was a teenage girl with short, red| | |hair and sunglasses. Simon looked up at them. | | |"Take care of him," Captain America ordered. "I'll | | |handle the soldiers." | | |He leapt into their midst and engaged the soldiers in | | |combat. His skills were far superior, and his shield | | |gave him an added advantage. He fought past them, the | | |shield ricocheting around. With every throw, he took | | |out at least one soldier. | | |Firestar knealt by Simon to examine him. She was | | |suddenly thrown back by an energy blast, courtesy of | | |Warbird. Firestar looked up at Carol Danvers and | | |snarled. She flew up as well, and unleashed a microwave| | |blast at the former Air Force pilot. | | |Warbird dodged around, and the two young women | | |exchanged fire back and forth. As they did this, Simon | | |slowly began to regain his strength. He saw Warbird and| | |Firestar fighting high above, and shot up into the sky | | |like a rocket. | | |He threw all his momentum forward as he crashed into | | |Warbird. The impact forced her to lose control. She | | |regained her composure and was able to slow her descent| | |somewhat, yet a microwave blast from Firestar forced | | |her to crash into the ground. Simon landed beside her, | | |and lifted her up by the neck. He was prepared to | | |twist. | | |"Stop!" | | |Simon turned to see Cap walk towards them. He had a | | |stern expression on his face, and Simon was shocked to | | |see that he had taken out all of the soldiers. | | |"Why?" Firestar asked. "You saw what she can do, we | | |can't risk someone like that running around." | | |"She's been blinded," Cap replied. "Like all of us once| | |were." | | |"To hell with that, I'm snapping her neck," Simon | | |stated. | | |"No," Cap ordered. "You're not." | | |"You wanna go, pal?" Simon asked. | | |"Don't push me, soldier," Cap warned. "I'm only going | | |to say this one time. Put. Her. Down." | | |Simon lowered his eyes, avoiding Cap's gaze. He | | |released his grip on Warbird, and she fell to the | | |ground. She gasped for air as she tried to regain her | | |composure. | | |"You're... all dead..." she muttered between breaths. | | |"I'm gonna kill every one of you traitors." | | |"We're not traitors," Cap stated. "It's the government | | |that's betrayed the country. We're trying to put a stop| | |to it." | | |"Why should I believe you?" Warbird asked. | | |[pic] | | |"Because you're still alive." | | |Vance looked up into the face of Tony Stark. His helmet| | |rested on a table. They were sitting in an abandoned | | |Stark Enterprises bunker. Vance looked at Clint next. | | |"Think about it," Clint stated. "It all makes sense. If| | |Shellhead wanted to, he could've killed you right then | | |and there. And if he didn't, then the guards probably | | |would have." | | |"Shellhead...?" Iron Man muttered. | | |"Why do ya think you were sent to prison?" Clint asked.| | |"It's not 'cause you killed your dad, it's 'cause | | |you're a mutant. You did the right thing - the man was | | |abusive an' drunk off his ass half the time." | | |"He's right, Vance," Iron Man stated. "Don't you want | | |justice?" | | |"Justice..." Vance muttered. "Where do we strike?" | | |"Oracle, Inc. is behind all of this," Iron Man stated. | | |He picked up his helmet and slipped it back over his | | |head. It snapped into place, and the armor instantly | | |created an airtight seal around it. "We'll start with | | |them." | | |[pic] | | |"Where are we going, then?" Simon asked. | | |"...oracle is the future..." | | |Cap gripped his forehead. | | |"You alright?" Warbird asked. | | |"Oracle..." Cap muttered. He saw a flash. Two men. One | | |hot, one wet. "We strike at Oracle." | | |"Oracle, Inc.?" Warbird asked. "That's who sent me | | |after you." | | |"So, this is all Oracle's doing, eh?" Simon asked. Cap | | |nodded. Simon grinned and cracked his knuckles. | | |"In that case... it's time to kick some ass." | | | |  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Simon Williams looked at the newspaper with shock. The headline read, "ACTOR SIMON WILLIAMS RESPONSIBLE FOR TERRORIST EXPLOSION." "That's a load of bull!" he shouted. He tore the newspaper and dropped it to the ground. He shoved his hands in his jacket and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. He couldn't risk being spotted, not after he had evaded Walker and his men. There was something strange going on here, and he aimed to find out what. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed the first number in the memory and placed the unit by his ear. {{ Chet Lane. }} "Chet, it's Simon." {{ Simon...? }} "Yeah," Simon replied. "Listen man, I've got a bit of a problem." {{ I can't talk to you. }} "What? What are you talking about, Chet. You're my agent, for crying out loud. I need your help to clear up this terror--" {{ I don't deal with terrorist mutie freaks. }} "Chet, wait! You're not listening! I'm not a mu--" *CLICK* Simon looked at the phone in anger. He tensed his hand slightly and crushed it within his grip as if it were paper. He dropped the fragments of the cell phone and looked about. Across the street was a bar. He walked towards it.  
  
"Do we have it?" Walker asked. An agent nodded and removed his headphones. "We were able to locate the source of the signal." "Good work," Walker stated. He looked at Chet Lane. "Thanks for your help, Mr. Lane." "Glad I could be of service, Agent Walker," Chet replied. John Walker pulled out his phone and dialed quickly. "We found him," he stated. "Release the Warbird."  
  
Simon took another sip of his beer and sighed. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" the bartender asked. "No..." Simon replied. "I've just got one of those faces." "Nah, I'm sure I saw ya somewhere..." the bartender muttered. "Was you on the news once or somethin'?" "No," Simon stated, a bit of firmness in his voice. "You're mistaking me for someone else." He looked up at the bartender and slid his sunglasses down his nose. His eyes were glowing red. "Sorry... my mistake..." the bartender muttered. He walked to the other side of the bar. Simon took another sip of his beer and sighed. That wasn't smart. He knew it. The tender could easily be off making a call to the police or something. But still, he needed to get the guy off his back. It may have been reckless, it may have been stupid, but it worked. He knew it was only a matter of time before they found him again. His life as he knew it was long overwith. He would have to find something else. Could he change his name and start a new life? Possibly, he had enough money saved up. That is, if they haven't frozen his accounts. The door suddenly flew off its hinges, and all eyes went straight for the entrance. Soldiers entered the bar and began firing. The bullets struck several patrons as well as the bartender. Simon stood his ground, the bullets bouncing off his body. He rushed forward, grabbing one of the soldier's guns and snapping it in half. He picked up the soldier and threw him into another. His strength and speed was far superior to theirs, allowing him to destroy their weapons with ease. He fought his way out of the door, and saw more soldiers coming around. It was too dangerous here. He didn't want to risk anymore lives. He took flight in order to escape. They couldn't fly, they couldn't follow him. He'd be safe for now. Without warning, he was struck by an unseen force. He turned to see a tall, blonde woman hovering behind him. She was dressed in a flight suit, and her hands began to glow.  
  
He sits alone during the lunch hour. The other prisoners watch Clint Barton like a hawk. He hears the whispers. Fucking traitor, they say. In bed with bin Laden. He's heard them all. He ignores them. Word spreads fast, especially in prison. Clint knows what he is. He knows that he's not a traitor. He's been attacked several times already. He was amazed at how patriotic some prisoners can be. With his NSA training, he was able to fight them off. Still, they got their fair share of licks in. He has the scars to prove it.  
  
One of them in particular has it in for him. His cellmate, Vance Astrovik. The young man is just a few weeks shy of his nineteenth birthday. He's in here for murder - specifically, the murder of his father. Nevermind the fact that his father was an abusive drunk, the fact that Vance killed his father with his mutant powers is more than enough reason for him to be sentenced to prison. Vance's telekinetic abilities are suppressed by the use of a inhibitor collar placed around his neck. The guards can control this collar by remote. The guards hate Clint Barton, too. They think he's a traitor. The guards decide to have a little fun. Vance's collar deactivates. He feels a bit of freedom. He looks down at his plate, and it begins to float. He grins, and telekinetically throws Clint into the wall. Clint looks up just in time to see Vance's fist flying at him. The impact is greater than it was the first time. The effect of a telekinetic shield around Vance's body increases his physical strength. A prison riot ensues from the first contact Vance makes with Clint. Prisoners begin fighting amongst each other in order to reach Clint. There are shouts of, "that fucking traitor is mine!" Clint tries to block them out. He tries to ignore them, tries to focus on keeping Vance on his toes. Vance's TK-induced strength is too much for him, though. All his training is useless against the young mutant. Vance lifts his arms back. He increases the invisible TK field surrounding his arms, and slams them onto Clint's ears. He adds more pressure with his TK once he connects. Clint goes down. His ears are ringing. Blood begins to leak from them. The pain is so great that he doesn't hear the sound of an explosion. "Who's th' Transformer?" one of the inmates asks. The Iron Man stands in front of a gaping hole. He glances around, his sensors taking in all the information. He spots Clint lying on the ground, and his onboard computer brings up the image of Clint Barton that Tony downloaded earlier. "I'm only here for him," Iron Man states. Through the armor's speakers, his voice sounds crackled and robotic. "You'll have to get through me, first," Vance warns, standing up. "The traitor is mine." Stark's eyes narrow beneath the helmet. However, the LED light that spans across the faceplate gives no reaction. "You don't want to go down that road, kid," he warns. "Trust me." "C'mon, y' fucking Voltron reject," Vance states, getting into a fighting stance. "Bring it." Vance ran forward, surrounding his body with a telekinetic field. He stops short in front of Iron Man and swings his fist around, directing all his energy into the punch. Iron Man takes this chance to drive his own fist into Vance's chest. The young mutant fell to the ground, unconscious. The rest of the inmates and the security guards just stand there, eyeing him cautiously. No one was willing to risk taking on a walking army. Iron Man picks up Clint's motionless body, and looks down at Vance. When attacked him the energy levels were off the charts. Some further investigation couldn't hurt. Iron Man picks up Vance as well, and engages his thrusters, flying off.  
  
Simon Williams crashed to the ground. He slowly looked up to see Warbird hovering there. He reached a hand to his lip and was shocked when he saw it was bleeding. "What the hell are you?" he asked. Warbird gave no response, just nodded to the soldiers. They began to open fire on him. Simon broke free of the soldiers bullets, but was struck once more by an energy blast from Warbird. She assaulted him with a barrage of energy blasts. She grinned - for once, she was thanful for the enhancements given to her by the pink aliens. Simon fell once more to the ground. Warbird hovered over him, prepared to deliver another blow, when a red blur slammed against her head, forcing her back. The blur traveled through the air, then boomeranged and came past her once more. A man with straggly blonde hair and dressed in ratty clothes caught the red, white, and blue shield. Standing at his side was a teenage girl with short, red hair and sunglasses. Simon looked up at them. "Take care of him," Captain America ordered. "I'll handle the soldiers." He leapt into their midst and engaged the soldiers in combat. His skills were far superior, and his shield gave him an added advantage. He fought past them, the shield ricocheting around. With every throw, he took out at least one soldier. Firestar knealt by Simon to examine him. She was suddenly thrown back by an energy blast, courtesy of Warbird. Firestar looked up at Carol Danvers and snarled. She flew up as well, and unleashed a microwave blast at the former Air Force pilot. Warbird dodged around, and the two young women exchanged fire back and forth. As they did this, Simon slowly began to regain his strength. He saw Warbird and Firestar fighting high above, and shot up into the sky like a rocket. He threw all his momentum forward as he crashed into Warbird. The impact forced her to lose control. She regained her composure and was able to slow her descent somewhat, yet a microwave blast from Firestar forced her to crash into the ground. Simon landed beside her, and lifted her up by the neck. He was prepared to twist. "Stop!" Simon turned to see Cap walk towards them. He had a stern expression on his face, and Simon was shocked to see that he had taken out all of the soldiers. "Why?" Firestar asked. "You saw what she can do, we can't risk someone like that running around." "She's been blinded," Cap replied. "Like all of us once were." "To hell with that, I'm snapping her neck," Simon stated. "No," Cap ordered. "You're not." "You wanna go, pal?" Simon asked. "Don't push me, soldier," Cap warned. "I'm only going to say this one time. Put. Her. Down." Simon lowered his eyes, avoiding Cap's gaze. He released his grip on Warbird, and she fell to the ground. She gasped for air as she tried to regain her composure. "You're... all dead..." she muttered between breaths. "I'm gonna kill every one of you traitors." "We're not traitors," Cap stated. "It's the government that's betrayed the country. We're trying to put a stop to it." "Why should I believe you?" Warbird asked.  
  
"Because you're still alive." Vance looked up into the face of Tony Stark. His helmet rested on a table. They were sitting in an abandoned Stark Enterprises bunker. Vance looked at Clint next. "Think about it," Clint stated. "It all makes sense. If Shellhead wanted to, he could've killed you right then and there. And if he didn't, then the guards probably would have." "Shellhead...?" Iron Man muttered. "Why do ya think you were sent to prison?" Clint asked. "It's not 'cause you killed your dad, it's 'cause you're a mutant. You did the right thing - the man was abusive an' drunk off his ass half the time." "He's right, Vance," Iron Man stated. "Don't you want justice?" "Justice..." Vance muttered. "Where do we strike?" "Oracle, Inc. is behind all of this," Iron Man stated. He picked up his helmet and slipped it back over his head. It snapped into place, and the armor instantly created an airtight seal around it. "We'll start with them."  
  
"Where are we going, then?" Simon asked. "...oracle is the future..." Cap gripped his forehead. "You alright?" Warbird asked. "Oracle..." Cap muttered. He saw a flash. Two men. One hot, one wet. "We strike at Oracle." "Oracle, Inc.?" Warbird asked. "That's who sent me after you." "So, this is all Oracle's doing, eh?" Simon asked. Cap nodded. Simon grinned and cracked his knuckles. "In that case... it's time to kick some ass." 


End file.
